To Wed a Faun
by blacktalon117
Summary: The time has come for the Princess to take a husband. The only problem is...she wants the faun, and that's simply not done. Even Pan doesn't know what to do about this, and he is a very old goat. Princesses just don't marry Fauns...or do they? COMPLETE. Rated M. just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Pan's Labyrinth, but I do own the plot and my take on the movie and the characters.

* * *

"I am not ready for this, father."

Moanna did not want to be here, not right now and not to do this.

She had changed so much since being reunited with her family in her homeland, the Underground.

She had grown into a woman. She had blossomed into a goddess of femininity along the way, as befitting her station of royalty. She looked magnificent in her velvet robes of red and gold standing by her father's throne. The robes hugged her figure gracefully, revealing her womanly curves as much as they hid them by flaring off her rounded hips to pool around her feet. Her crown of spun gold was nestled in her mane of black curls. The crown was barely visible in the wavy mass that had grown long enough to sweep her hips in a curtain of dark silk. The woman's spine was straight as she gazed around the golden courtroom. Lit candles surrounded her, casting her visage in a yellow glow. But, she was far from happy in such splendor. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed in distaste.

She was beautiful.

She was a Princess.

But, she was getting old.

"You said the same thing when you were fourteen," her father, the King, mumbled quietly so only she would hear. "You said it also when you were fifteen. At sixteen you disappeared for two weeks. Seventeen, you barricaded yourself in the tower for a month, but now daughter-," he rose from his throne to stand before her, every inch the imposing monarch, "you are eighteen, far past the normal marrying age. And, I refuse to cater to your fears of matrimony any longer."

If only he knew what she really feared. It was not marriage, not in the least. She wished she _was_ married. Her only dilemma was,...none of the eligible nobles lined up before her were the one she wanted.

While all the well groomed Fae men stood waiting patiently, shuffling their feet occasionally, hoping to be chosen. Picked out like she was deciding on what shoes to wear that day, her real object of desire stood in the shadows.

Hidden at the far end of the courtroom, barely visible. Trying his best not be noticed, but she noticed him. She always noticed him. Moanna did not have to see him to feel his comforting presence. She did not have to look up and gaze into his cloudy blue eyes, misted over like he was blind, when he was anything but. She knew he was there, watching silently. One of the oldest servants to the king and to the royal family.

He was powerful.

He was frighteningly beautiful.

But, he was a Faun.

Pan had been her guardian, protector, and teacher before she had even known she was a princess. She had died and been born again. Only to die in another world and then be led, by him, to this one. She owed him everything. Her life, her crown, and her heart.

Only he didn't know that.

Pan didn't know that _he_ was the reason why she hid when it came time to be betrothed, unwilling to sacrifice her heart to another. That she could not bare the thought of being with one of her kind because of him and his understanding. Pan had taught her everything she knew of the Underground. Telling her all the things she had forgotten in a past life, with the patience that would rival a saint. Only_ he _seemed to have time for her in this life. He was always willing to answer all of her questions, no matter how small or mundane. Pan understood that she had no memory of who she once was. He knew how hard it was for her not to know what she was supposed to know, when nobody had the time to tell her. Her Fae parents loved her, Moanna knew that, but they were always too busy to deal with her. So, she had been handed over to Pan for guidance, and lost her heart somewhere along the way.

"You will chose a husband now," her father ordered loud enough so all assembled could hear, "I will wait no longer for your future to be secure."

Moanna shifted, moving her weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable to be forced into this.

"I am afraid you will not like who I choose, Father," she whispered to him.

The king's gaze softened at her words, his harsh tone disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"It has gotten to the stage, Daughter, where I only wish to see you married. You have someone in mind do you not? I can see your thoughts about him in your eyes."

Moanna shifted again.

"Yes, father, I do... But, he is not one of these Fae before you."

Her father stood taller, relief playing across his features.

"Then speak, child, speak. So that I may summon him to court. Speak his name so all can hear."

The princess braced herself for the worst, heaving huge breaths of air into her shuddering lungs, hoping that the action would fortify her for what she was about to do.

"Pan."

She spoke loudly and clearly to her waiting audience.

"I want Pan."

The reaction was instant. Looks of disbelief being shared by all. That the princess would want to choose such an unlikely groom. That she was want an ancient servant for a husband, one that was not even of her species, was impossible for their noble minds to comprehend.

Nervously Moanna looked into her father's eyes, waiting for his verdict. A clear storm of mixed emotions surrounding him.

"Pan," her father bellowed, so the stunned servant in the shadows would hear, "come up here."

The faun stepped into the light with a jerking motion, his armored skin creaking like the wood it appeared to be. His goat ears flipping back and forth below his curved horns, the only indication of his agitated internal thoughts. He moved slowly forward, his joints popping like a camp fire at night. With an uneven swagger he appeared deceptively unsteady as he followed the kings orders, ascending to the throne. His lank, dirty blond hair swaying with every stride.

Moanna froze as she watched Pan move towards her and the King, his cloudy gaze focused on her. She had to remind herself to keep breathing when he finally came to a stop before them. His shoulders hunching forward, trying to diminish his towering height in a sign of respect for the royalty.

"Did you know anything about this Pan?"

"No, your Highness," the faun said, bowing lower as he spoke, "This is as new to me, as it is to you."

Pan's strange voice never failed to captivate Moanna. He spoke exactly how he walked, words pitching up and down, like a ship being rocked on the sea.

"Explain yourself, Daughter," the king ordered, turning to her.

She had gotten this far, Moanna would not back down when what she wanted was so near.

"I refuse to marry unless it is to Pan," she declared.

"Princess, why do you say such things?" the faun spoke, drawing all of her attention, "You are upsetting your father with this drama. You can not mean what you say. As his eldest daughter, and with no sons your husband will have a seat to the throne. A lowly faun like me can not be given such a thing like that."

"He is right daughter," her father added, "choose instead from the Fae men before you."

"No," Moanna spoke, defying them both, "I _will not_ marry another. I choose Pan."

"Princess," the faun entreated again, "you must stop this ploy of yours not to wed by choosing me-"

"It is no ploy," she whispered softly to the creature, "I love you, and I will have no other."

Moanna's heart thrummed in her chest at her confession. She had wanted to tell him for so long how she felt.

"Buh!" the faun spat, straightening to his full height, "You know nothing of love and you are being childish right now."

Moanna flinched like he had slapped her. Her eyes filling with tears at his rejection. Never had Pan been this cruel to her.

At the sight of her tears the faun returned to his hunched position. His cat shaped eyes widening in horror as he realized how much his outburst had hurt her. He opened his mouth to say something more, but she was already fleeing, running from the golden courtroom.

"Halt!," her father yelled before she had made it out the door.

Moanna froze with her head hung, but she did not turn to face them.

"I can see this is of no light consequence to you daughter. You truly wish to take the faun to wed?"

She nodded slowly, still wanting to be with Pan even after he had rejected her.

"Then," her father sighed, "there may be a way. Your mother has found out that she is expecting," happy gasps could be heard around the golden room, "If the baby is a boy then I will give you my full consent to wed. And until the child is born I give you both full permission to court each other. You may find with time you are not suited for one another. In which case all this madness can be forgotten for good. Do both of you agree on this?"

Moanna waited until she heard Pan's 'yes, your Majesty' to add her own, and then she was running again.

That night she locked herself in her room and refused to eat. The servants could hear her weeping as they passed by the door.

One of those servants happened to have a set of curved horns.

* * *

_Flame if you feel the need._

_Not enough people write stories for this movie._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Pan's Labyrinth, but I do own this story.

**Special mentions:**

_Queenofhearts: thanks dude for following my writing to this one and reading it. It always sucks starting a new story because no one has it on their alert yet. So thank you for taking the time. I too loved the faun when he walked on screen, I was all 'Well, that is different', and then spent the rest of the film staring at him whenever he came on, trying to decided if he was ugly or just a different sort of attractive. I think he shut Moanna down mainly due to shock, and it was a knee jerk reaction for him to protect himself by pushing her away. Men do that some times. As for the King, well he is a King. They order people to do things ware crowns and eat really good food. So in short, most kings are full of themselves, and fae kings are no exception._

_Illegitimi: thank you so much for reading this. It's a new story, so the first chapter released is always daunting because you don't know how it will go down. And I am speaking in a different voice. I changed it to suit the fantasy feel better, so no swearing in this like my sci-fi. Even though I love to drop the F bomb in my writing you won't find it here. And who could not be taken by Pan, he had me amazed when he creaked his way on screen, with she spontaneous twitching here and there. And yeah, I will admit to having a thing for personalities that aren't quite human, they bring a flavor to romance that is far more tasty and complex. Much more interesting eating. And you rock more then me._

_MyDyingDaysBlackRose: why hello. You may not know this, but I have a thing with my reviewers were I talk to them like they're real people. Yes, I know shocking. So thank you for your review. It was very much appreciated._

* * *

A week after the confrontation, Pan and the Princess still hadn't spoken to each other.

Pan retreated into woods and only came out when he was summoned. Moanna did a similar thing, spending most her time in her room, and refusing to speak to anyone. One time the two crossed paths in a hallway and neither acknowledged the other's presence, even if they both turned back, only just missing each other's gaze.

As this awkwardness continued the Princess was no longer attending her lessons. She was avoiding her education entirely, so that she could avoid her teacher in turn. It was only when the King realized the situation that he ordered his daughter to attend to her studies again, and that's where they were now.

Sitting in their small class room, as the sun shined brightly through the window. Casting the room in a merry yellow glow, when the occupants were anything but.

Moanna sat at her usual desk watching as Pan scribbled things onto the blackboard in his usual messy scrawl. He had been writing on the board when the princess had arrived, and he was still scrawling things with his back to her. She had yet to see his eyes once.

"So, we are pretending that nothing happened then?," she asked softly, knowing he would hear her with his Faun ears.

Pan's hand froze half way through screeching the chalk against the board. Only to resume his writing a second later, leaving her question unanswered.

"Is it because I am not a Faun? Is that why you don't want me?"

"Please turn to page one-hundred-and-thirty-five, and recite the poem to me," he spoke unfazed.

Moanna did none of that.

"I disgust you then, is that it? Can't bare the thought of tying yourself to me?"

The chalk snapped in his wooden hand.

"I should be asking you the same question, Princess. Do I not disgust you?"

Moanna didn't need to think on her response.

"I find you handsome. I always have."

"There you go again, Princess. Saying things that you can not possibly comprehend."

She was on her feet quickly, her chair clattering to the floor. Throwing her tome of a text book at the faun in a fit of rage. It struck him in the back of the head, slamming him into the blackboard. Smudging his writing, as chalk dust was thrown into the air. He snarled, righting himself as he turned to face her more animal then man.

"Princess!-," he growled.

"Moanna!," she screamed, cutting him off, " if you are going to insult me use my name, and say it like you mean it. Like you do when you come to me in my dreams at night. Where you have been visiting me since I turned of age. Say it for every time you have stared at me thinking I didn't noticed, too thick horned to see I was looking back. Say my name at least once before you break my heart!"

All the anger drained out of the faun at her impassioned words.

"Princess..." he entreated softly.

It didn't matter what tone he used, the fact that he didn't say her name said it all to her. She could feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

"Why do you not want me?," she asked in broken whisper.

Pan came to stand in front of her, hunching so they were at eye level.

"It is not a question of want, Princess."

He reached forward to brush her hair from her face, and she flinched away from him. Not wanting him to touch her after the harsh words he had spoken.

"Who could not want you? You are beautiful," he smiled weakly, "but it is not my place to marry you. When these nine months are up, you will either have a baby brother...or sister. If it is a sister we will not be allowed to marry, and if it is a brother you will have had time to realize your mistake and we will not be wed. Either way I lose."

Moanna opened her mouth to protest, only for his wooden fingers to be placed on her lips.

"Princesses do not marry Fauns." he spoke each word slowly, like they were a sentence all on their own.

She locked eyes with him, as a small ray of hope started to grow in her. Yes, he had said much to deter her, but he hadn't said the harsh words of rejection that she had been expecting.

"Would you have me if I wasn't a Princess?," she asked.

Everything in her depended on his answer. Every hope she had for the future, every dream.

The faun shook his head, ears twitching as his massive frame creaked with strain.

"But you are a princess, Moanna. There will never be a way that I could deserve you, or this love you say you have for me."

"I see." she said, watching as the faun slumped with apparent relief.

Inside herself Moanna smiled. There was hope here, she could feel it. She just had to make the thick horned male see it as well. A sense of determination like no other fell upon her then. With the grace that was bred into her, she stepped around Pan and made for the classroom door.

"Princess, where are you going? We still have a lesson to finish."

"I suddenly find myself with more important things to do. And we have already studied that poem," she watched as the Faun looked at the blackboard frowning, "you taught it to me on a day two years ago. I remember because that was also the day you told me I had beautiful hair, and that I should let it grow out."

She watched in amusement, as the Faun's eyes honed in on the long hair that now reached her hips, and knew she didn't have to point out the obvious.

"I'll see you next lesson, Pan," she said with a radiant smile, that had been missing for the past week.

She swept from the room in a bellow of skirts, leaving a stunned faun scratching at his horns. He had known her for several years. He also knew when she was planing something.

And the Princess was planing something.

* * *

_Flame if you want to, at least I'm getting another review then._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Pan's Labyrinth, but I do own this story.

_**Special mentions:**_

_Queenofhearts:Ok, maybe me calling him ugly wasn't exactly the best way to describe my reaction. Perhaps strangely exotic is better. Yeah, I enjoyed the book throwing myself. There is only so much stubbornness a girl can take before she snaps. Pan did deserve it too, and I think that deep down he knows what she's saying is true. He's just being cautious. And yes, he is going to love what the princess has in store for him. He comes to his senses in this chapter._

_MyDyingDaysBlackRose: As cool as it would be if you were a zombie, I know reviewers aren't. You guys actually give good advice and opinions if I let you..so I let you. Simple I know, but I'm surprised how many authors don't bother trying. As for the characters of Pan and Moanna. I wanted to keep them as close as I could to the movie. The Princess is older now, and I wanted her to me more outspoken (she is royalty), and know what she wants. Pan is old, but cautious. A solitary creature worn down by the years. He is already attached to Moanna, he just hasn't realized how much she's grown up yet, but he'll see soon. _

_Xeye: I see you found my new story, brilliant. Sorry about not putting all your pen name at the beginning. Document manger likes to take out words when there are to many full stops around them. So I have to rename people sometimes._

_Zyra: your review actually never reached me because of FF net stuff ups, but I saw your review when I checked my story on line. So I'm glad I checked in now, I love new reviewers. Pan is amazing. If it wasn't for his quirky appearance in the film, I probably wouldn't have enjoyed it as much. And as for you not knowing what he is thinking,... this chapter helps clear that up. So enjoy._

_Illegitimi:phenomenal is a very strong word, and it means a lot coming from you. Moanna has all of the personality traits you mentioned, manly because she has been raised as a princess from 14 years of age. So it gives her a strange mixture of confidence and hesitancy, which I try to bring out. And don't praise my switching styles too much. I have to read some of my previous chapters to get in the mood for the story before I can write anything. And I'm the one that does all the envying in this relationship. I will never have your powers of description, so only I can be the jealous one here. As for dialogue, you and I both know that the key to a good story is awesome dialogue. And to steal a fav. Quote of mine 'what's said is said', so every thing that comes out of my characters mouths has to be important to the story. And an acolyte are you? Fortunately I will not make the mistake of making another Overlord sepal, and then have people from all over the world tell me their my minions. No, I can learn from my bouts of insanity sometimes._

_J__ennaBo: I was just about to post this when i was all 'hold on', it says I have ten reviews. so, lucky you. I agree that not many people do this pairing, so I felt obligated to do something about that, and even less people do a M rated version of the couple, so again I felt obligated. also WTF, Pan and Pale man. I hope they were smoking something really good to write that. I'm all for artistic expression but (to go gangsta) 'that shit's wak'._

_

* * *

  
_

"The woman is trying to destroy me."

Pan muttered to himself, sitting on a log outside his home deep in the woods of the underground.

The fairies that buzzed around him giggled at his words, reading the book he held over his shoulder when he wasn't looking only to giggle more.

In the month that followed their discussion in the classroom Moanna had taken to seducing Pan, but it wasn't by any normal means of the term. If she had set out to destroy him with flashes of skin and forbidden words Pan would have been able to fight it. But no, the Princess had actually decided to 'court' him.

When the King had declared the months ahead to be time for them to court, he had assumed that the task was meant to fall on his shoulders, not the other way around. He had lived centuries and never had a woman tried to _romance_ _him_. And quite frankly, he didn't know how to handle this situation at all,... and he wasn't sure if he entirely hated it either.

He was sitting outside his home on a log simply because he couldn't fit in it anymore. The giant hollowed out willow that used to house both him and his fairy companions quite comfortably, was now packed to the leaves with _gifts_.

And these were not normal courting gifts for a member of royalty either. If they had been he could have refused them with a clear conscious. If they had been treasures taken from her family's vault he would have been fine. He almost wished his gifts _were_ rare gems, spun gold, and beaten coins that he could snort at. Instead Moanna had given him things worth much more value.

Handmade gifts.

Felt beads threaded on necklaces of twine, pressed flowers, woven wreaths that fit snug on his horns. Painted landscapes in water colors, fine strips of plated leather fashioned into bracelets. A cuff of polished leather that had his name heat pressed into it. She had even knitted and sown him things; a small patchwork miniature of him, delicate cross stitches that spelled his name, even a knitted pair of gloves that he now wore all the time, as they had taken a lot of work to put on over his splintered fingers, with threads of wool catching in the wood. Now it would simply be too much work to take them off.

These were just some of the gifts, handmade and specifically tailored to him. How could anyone refuse a gift that someone had put such time, effort and thought into? Pan certainly couldn't, that's why his tree was currently full, and he now had to sleep beside it hidden in its giant roots.

He had accepted every single one of her gifts with a smile, as he took them from her open hands, her own grin beaming back at him. These handmade items were on their own able to sway him, but the woman had doomed him with her latest gift.

When she had handed him the small yet heavy wooden chest and told he to open it when he was at home, Pan had thought he was finally getting the shallow minded treasure he had so dearly wanted to throw back at her. No, what he had been given was far from gold and yet so close to treasure.

It was a collection of her journals.

Diaries filled with dated entries going back to her arrival in the Underground. Writings of her innermost thoughts and feelings. Writings that he should have never been allowed to read, and he cursed her for giving them to him, because he had read every single one of them,...twice. And even though he should have seen it coming, it still surprised him that he was the main character in all of them.

Oh, they had started innocently enough. The ones that dated back to when she was fourteen, telling him of how much she looked up to him and respected him. Telling him of how she would silently thank him every day for bring her back home, for having the patience to teach her. He had smiled fondly at all of these entries, remembering the days when the little girl would cling to him and follow him everywhere like he was her father instead of the King, but then the entries started to change. Her declarations of platonic love becoming anything but as she came of age. Then the journals were filled only with thoughts of him.

She had taken her time studying him and it showed. She had detailed drawings and descriptions on the way he walked, talked, and moved. She seemed to take delight in drawing his face over, and over again, in an almost obsessive manner. Pan now knew what he looked like from every angle imaginable. His image was practically burned into his brain by repetition. But, even seeing these diary entries hadn't effected him that much,... until Moanna had started having dreams about him.

Described in the most vivid detail, Pan now knew all of her fantasies. Maddeningly erotic entries could spread for up to five pages in length, so that nothing was left out, and not one written detail had passed his eyes as he read. With his face inches from the book and his breathing irregular, he read every one of his dream conquests, while his ears twitched and his leg occasionally jerked. How a virgin mind could come up with some of the positions and situations he didn't know, but he could certainly appreciate the descriptions even if they _were_ technically impossible feats of flexibility.

The written entries alone had driven him insane, but the real nail in the coffin had come when Moanna had stopped describing, and started depicting. Drawings of him and her could be seen spread out (in two definitions of the terms meaning), in tangles of arms, legs and horns. In one section of the journal Pan could gather the pages together, flick,... and then observe himself in motion. Pan had never been scandalized in his entire existence, but watching himself thrust for thrust almost made him so.

By the time he finished all the books Pan knew that he had been wrong about the Princess. She was not ignorant when it came to him...or love, because the diaries were not just filled with frustrating eroticism, but with heart wrenching emotions as well. He may have been able to brush her ardor aside if it wasn't for the fact that for every one of her praises, a flaw of his was also noted, and she still wrote that she loved him regardless.

The Princess truly did love him.

As hard as it was for him to fathom she really did. She had even been in love with him for many years. How could he not have seen it? But the truth of the matter was, he had seen it only to dismiss it as foolish thinking. All the shy glances, and pleading stares. Begging for his attention with her eyes, while she asked him questions she already knew the answers to. All these years when he was secretly looking at her, thinking she could never want him, she had been looking straight back. Moanna was right he _was_ thick horned, and after reading all the journals he knew just how thick he really was.

How badly it must have hurt her, when he told her she was childish. She had the right to cry, and he only had himself to blame. After all the gifts and revelations he could not plead ignorance anymore.

Sighing he closed the journal he was reading, dropping it back into the chest. Ignoring the fairies when they pulled it back out, opening it to giggle at a detailed sketch. He walked over to his home with his usual jerking strides, and reached inside the opening. Carefully moving all of his new possessions aside to uncover a loose piece of bark in the back of the tree. He snapped the wood off completely to reveal a hidden compartment and a scroll of parchment. Yellowed with age and bound loosely, it was covered in a slight layer of dirt, like most things would be when stored in a tree. Pan carefully opened the stiff paper, and gazed at his own drawing.

In what felt like a lifetime ago he had stumbled on the princess late at night, bathing in an old fountain wearing only her shift. She still had shoulder length hair then, and her hips were not as rounded, but she had still been beautiful. The sight had burned in the back of his head until he drew the picture to ease the pressure on his conscience. He showed her absolutely drenched with water, her hair weighted down and dripping. Material plastered to her skin, as she lifted her shift high, exposing her thighs as she took a step forward.

If Moanna knew of this drawing's existence he would be doomed. She would know that he had felt the same all along. He still didn't deserve her. He didn't think he ever would, but now he could admit to himself what he had always been trying to ignore.

That he loved her.

That he wanted her.

He was truly doomed now, only that wasn't how he felt when he snuck into her room and placed the scroll on her pillow for her to find.

Instead he felt hopeful.

* * *

_Flame if you want. Any publicity is good publicity._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:don't own Pan's Labyrinth, but I do own this story.

Special mentions

_Sorry about the delay, I've had a lot of stuff to deal with lately._

_Shadow of Darkness: yes, the virgin mind is very creative. Even more so because it has nothing to compare it to. Imagination is all she has to go on, and she has a very good imagination...and now Pan knows that too. Ps. Glad I could make you laugh._

_Illegitimi: psychological warfare is every woman's best weapon, and Moanna knows how to hit hard and right on target. Smart cookie that one. Also, of course this story flows. I worked really hard to make it flow, and make me sound smart. But I could never sound as smart as you, with some of the words you throw into your stories. There is always one for every chapter you write that I have to look up for a definition._

_Queenofhearts: Pan has been in love for a while. He's just been in denial. It's funny that you mentioned their courting because it does take a step up in this chapter, and as for faun loving...well, there is some of that as well. Surprise (like you ask for) is also in there but faun loving is more important._

_Megumisakura: Ok!_

_Estelle Tiniwiel: Creative lenience is an amazing thing. I wanted the two characters to come together,...so I made them. Every piece of a puzzle can fit if you use a hammer (my brain being the hammer). And if I can convince you that they belong together (for the duration of the story), then I am using my hammer properly. Characterization is very important to me. If I can get that right then the plot will just flow. I focus mainly on characters to tell the truth. Why people do things is more important then how people do things (for me).I also do my homework before writing. I think how would I act if I was a princess that was not raised to be one from birth. How would I think if I was a centuries old faun. You know, stuff that all writers do I'm sure. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things start to get physical now. PS: I hope you also have a nice day/evening. Thank you for the praise as well._

_

* * *

  
_

"Ow, do not pull on it."

Pan barked at a fairy as it pulled out a lock of his hair instead of a dead leaf.

He sat in the old fountain on the edge of the woods, bathing. For the first time in centuries he was attempting to clean himself. His fairy companions buzzed around him excitedly, happy to be helping their Faun friend. Three of them were assigned to his hair, trying to clean and rid the mass of twigs and dead leaves, untangling knots as they went. Another three were constantly fetching him bars of soap, as his grooved hide seemed to eat the bars away in seconds. The water in the fountain was now a shade of bubbly brown, as years of grime detached its self from the male.

Pan scrubbed at his flesh vigorously with a brush he had stolen from the palace kitchen. If it could remove charred crumbs out of a pot, it could remove the dirt out of all his cracks. With a grunt he took the brush violently to his hooves, they had actually managed to grow a healthy layer of moss. With every layer of dirt he removed, Pan started to realize just how bad his condition was.

Somehow his bark had grown to cover most of his hooves. It looked like he didn't even have hooves, in their place he had roots. That bark would have to be removed. He ran a self-conscious hand over his hips, feeling all the jagged splinters. How could he possibly please Moanna if he cut her thighs as he lay between them? Worried now, he cautiously fingered the dead snapped off shoots protruding from his shoulders and spine. How could he lay in a bed if he tore the sheets and punctured the mattress?

"One of you," he addressed the fairies, "go to the local carpenters, and find me some sandpaper, a file, a chisel, anything that can cut through this damned bark."

Apparently all the fairies thought the mission sounded interesting, because he soon found himself alone in the fountain.

"I would be careful if they brought back a chisel."

Pan's head shot up to find Moanna standing at the edge of the fountain clad only in her shift.

"What if you slipped and cut off something important?"

He stood quickly, in a jittery spasm. Dropping his brush and knocking the soap from the fountain's stone edge.

"Princess, what are you doing outside? It's midnight."

Pan didn't need to look at the sky to tell what time it was. One of the advantages of being as old as him was that you knew the passage of time instinctively without feeling it.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered, stepping into the murky water, not caring how filthy it was, "Someone left me a very nice drawing that has kept me awake all night. A drawing that reminded me of this place, so I decided to visit it."

"Someone, eh?," Pan replied as nonchalant as possible, "I heard strange things have been happening lately," he said, feigning ignorance of his drawing.

"Yes, they have, like a Faun bathing for the first time in years," she giggled, "Dare I ask, if it is for a beautiful lady suitor?," she smiled at him knowingly.

Pan sniffed, raising his hoof in a grand display of removing a twig from the cleft.

"Why does a woman have to be behind my cleanliness? Perhaps I simply got tired of my own stench. I read somewhere recently that I smell like ash and wood burning in a hearth, and-"

"Freshly tilled soil, fertile and rich," Moanna finished for him.

Pan locked his eyes with hers, "Memorized it all have you?"

She shook her head smiling, "No, I'm merely reminded I wrote it every time you are near and I can breath you in."

Pan took two hesitant steps closer to her, "And are you also reminded of creaking stairs, and loose chairs every time I move?"

"Liked that description did you?"

Pan shook his head, a chuckle escaping, "Not as much as I enjoyed the description of when I do this."

The Faun's whole body shuddered, twitching like he was having a nervous tick. He did this every time he got really frustrated, or she asked a question he had already answered several times before.

The princess smiled, recognizing the signature move.

"As if you were a dog that had fur, or-"

"A sleepy cat at the end of it's stretching," Pan finished.

A silence fell over them, as their smiles slowly faded into nothing. Leaving them to stare at each other with searching eyes.

"Do you still find me childish?," she asked softly.

"No," Pan answered just as softly, "Do you forgive me for saying all those cruel, unthinking words?"

The were both slowly wading towards each other through the brown water.

"Yes. Do you still deny the love I feel for you?"

Pan sighed heavily, throwing his head back to gaze at the stars.

"I am a very old goat, Princess," he said not looking at her, "there are mountains younger than me, and oceans that were just trickles when I was born. You are far better off without this creaky old faun, but I will not push you away anymore. You have stolen all of my will to fend you off with your _gifts. _No, I will not deny you...Moanna."

Her heart pounded in her chest at hearing her name spoken for the first time without her title attached to it.

Hesitantly she reached for him. Bridging the gap between them, while he stood his ground. Her fingers touched his face lightly, and he leaned forward so all of her hand could follow. Closing his eyes as she traced the swirling patterns on his forehead. Soon her other hand came to cup his jaw, and the space between their bodies quickly dwindled.

"Will you let me tell you how much I love you now?," the princess whispered.

Pan purred, nuzzling into her hands.

"You do not need too. I already know you love me, but I will never tire of hearing it."

"Good," she spoke, weaving her fingers into his wet hair, "because I love you, Pan."

Pan leaned forward and kissed her quickly, like a lightning strike or a rearing snake. The action ending as soon as it started when he pulled back. Moanna was having none of it. She had waited years to kiss the faun and it was not going to be so fleeting. Grabbing his horns tightly she pulled him back down and fused her mouth to his surprised one. Her tongue invading him, as she took from Pan all that she could. Running her tongue over the lengths of his crooked teeth, taking in his taste for the first time.

Pan groaned mournfully as she plundered him, the sound ending in a keening whine.

Moanna soon found herself pulled roughly against his hard chest, as he took back control of the moment. Weaving his splintered fingers into her hair, attacking the inside her mouth with his own tongue. Tasting her back in hurried sweeps, until they were both panting. Their mouths only breaking from each other to change the angle of assault, they clutched at each other with restless hands.

"Say it," Moanna moaned, between kisses.

Pan defied her, saying nothing, kissing her violently in an attempt to divert her thinking.

"I need to hear you say it, Pan," she panted, digging her nails into the sodden bark of his shoulders.

He kissed her roughly.

"You love me," he purred against her lips, smiling wickedly.

Moanna gave a growl that rivaled the faun's, shoving her would-be-lover hard. Pan stumbled, his hooves slipping on the pebbled base of the fountain. He fell with flailing arms, splashing brown water everywhere, and drenching the Princess. Not deterred by the mess he made, Moanna followed him down, straddling his waist easily while he spluttered. Pushing the shocked Faun into the stone edge of the fountain.

"Say it Pan, you stubborn old goat. Say it, or I'll take a match to your kindling and set you alight."

Pan barked a harsh laugh beneath her. Clasped her waist, and pulled her until she was flush against him below the murky water line.

"You forget, Moanna, that I have spent the past couple of days reading about just how much you love my _kindling._ Besides, you will have to wait for me to dry before setting me ablaze. It will give me plenty of time to flee."

She pounded her fist hard into his chest, making his armored skin squeak.

"Say it, or I will never show you _my kindling."_

As soon as the words left her moth, Pan's gaze dropped to front of her sodden, transparent shift. The laces barely holding the garment together, hiding nothing from view.

"But I can already see them, Love," he smiled wickedly.

"What was that?," Moanna asked, only focusing on the end of his sentence, ignoring the fact that she was exposed.

Pan reached forward and with his spindly fingers tugged on the shifts ties. They came apart easily. The Princess gasped, raising her hands to cover her breasts.

"No, Love. Don't hide from me."

Pan gently batted her hands away, as he gazed down at her flesh reverently. Not touching her, but creating enough sensation with his stare that the princess shivered.

"Say it," she whispered.

Pan reached forward. This time to trace a fingertip over the shivering mound to it's hardened tip, making her whine softly, and push forward into his touch.

"I am not worthy," he breathed, moving his hand until it cupped her flesh.

"I am not worthy, but I still love you."

Moanna fell on him, grasping his horns once more to kiss him hurriedly. Triumph thrumming through her body, she tore her mouth from his to shower his face in kisses. Pan purred under the attention, raising his other hand to cup her. He kneaded the flesh globes gently, delighting in the moans she gave, as her hardened peaks rubbed against his rough palms. Pan could feel his body start to sir under the water, and knew where this was quickly heading.

Moanna released her death grip on his horns to rub his strange ears, teasing the delicate hairs on them. They were the softest part on his Faun body, and the most sensitive. Pan threw his head back growling, as his hips bucked instinctively beneath her.

Moanna suddenly found herself underneath him, pressed against the stone wall as he loomed over her, brown water dripping from his armored hide.

"We must stop this now, Moanna. I refuse to take your maidenhead in a dirty fountain," he ignored the needy whine she gave at his words, "When I finally claim you it will be in our marriage bed, under the sanction of the Gods and with the permission of your parents."

"You mean that?," she asked softly, hope shining in her eyes.

They both knew what she was asking. Would he marry her now? After all of their confessions, would he wed her?

"Yes," he breathed.

Moanna's smile was radiant as she lay beneath him.

"Then just let me kiss you, let me touch you. That's all I want before I have to return to my room. Just let me be with you here."

Words had never sounded so sweet to the Faun.

"The night is young," Pan lowered his head to hers, watching as her lips parted for him in anticipation, "We will share many kisses before the dawn, my Love."

They came together with murky brown water swirling around them. Oblivious to everything except each other.

A few meters away from them the fairies hid in a tree's leaves, giggling as they watched the scene unfold before them. Six of them were holding up a large metal file that they had liberated from the local blacksmiths. They knew better than to interrupt the two lovers, it had taken too long for them to get this far, and the fairies were happy to see them finally giving into their destiny.

As they watched the two in the fountain, holding and rocking each other in a watery mating dance. The Princess clasped the faun's hand sucking his splintered, wooden finger into her mouth carefully, like it was the tastiest thing in the Underground. The fairies uncertainly looked down at the file they were holding, and giggled.

Perhaps the Faun didn't need the file after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own pan's labyrinth.

_Sorry about my extended absence. I have had a lot on my plate that I had to deal with. Also there is fan art for this fic....already. Just google** A****nouche-eleni** to find her gallery on deviant art._

_Megumisakura: thanks._

_Queenofhearts: yes, the three big words, and knowing Pan he probably did enjoy her sneaking up on him. Unfortunately, they don't really date in this fic. It's more just them hanging around together. But if they did do a proper date I have no doubt that Pan would be his normal jittery (faun/treeman) self and mess it up. Ps: the fairies probably are voyeurs._

_Illegitimi: it has been my experience that men can be just as insecure as women, and they do get nervous before a date. As for you sexual innuendos...pan does give new meaning to morning wood. As for you saying that water is the best place for love I disagree,...everywhere is the best place for love._

_Deathbypickle: still love your name._

_LizzySkellington: I like you too._

_Witashnah: a lot of the people are only reading this because they liked Ooman so much. As for the movie, I always tend to take characters far away from their movie selves, so don't expect it to be anywhere similar._

_Nagasasu: yes, she has been quite rough with him throwing books and all. Good thing pan's made of wood._

_Ngoc Chau: ok._

_Firstmorningdew: lol, I agree._

_Anouche: this chapter is for you._

_Kittariku: give me time to get the length of the story going. But your Praises for this story are heartening, especially when it's only four chapters long so far. As for my characterization it's what I love best, taking what's there and doing more with it._

_Vampire Hunter D's Girl: I like hunter D too._

_Woahh it's molly: awkward and cute is what I aim for. Pan is an awkward character and I wanted to be true to his movie self, so I let him keep all of his oddness. He's more interesting to work with that way._

_LittleMargarita: thank you for the compliments, and this story is a bit more to go until it's finished._

_

* * *

  
_

In the months that followed the late night rendezvous, the Princess and the Faun were inseparable. It was rare not to see them side by side as they courted each other openly. They had little care for those who watched them with confused eyes.

Servants often came across the pair kissing in hallways, kissing in the gardens, kissing in her bedroom. _Everywhere_ they could be found kissing, without a care for anyone who could see. They would have picnics in the gardens from time to time. Late at night it was not unusual to see them huddled together in the library. Reading books to each other in hushed whispers, like what they were speaking was of vital secrecy. Either Pan was at the palace, or Moanna would disappear into the woods. If you were looking for one they would be with the other.

And then slowly over the months both of them, in their obvious love, began to change before the eyes of the court and the King.

The princess was always smiling. Her skin seeming to glow as if lit from the inside, she literally shone.

Her eyes would sparkle as she laughed far more easily these days. The once shy Moanna was now an outspoken woman, that would talk and tell jokes to the palace servants. Kiss the King and Queen on their cheeks, and would often exclaim about how wonderful the day was. Gone was their quiet Princess, but her transformation was not the one that made people stare.

It was Pan's metamorphosis that drew gazes.

Gradually his armored hide had begun to change color, from pale washed out grays and charcoals, to deep browns and burgundies. His hair was no longer dirty and lank, instead it had become a mass of blond waves that haloed his black horns. His horns had grown too, now far larger and more curled. In general he simply seemed to grow. His scrawny frame filling out until his chest was as impressive as his rounded flanks. His black hooves were now massive as they peaked from beneath his bark. They would clatter on the ground, like wood on a chopping block. His flesh had healed its self as well. The dry cracked surfaces now becoming a whole, so that when he walked he no longer creaked and popped. Instead his limbs now sounded like a trees groaning in wind, or vines being pulled tight. His movements became easier, his limping gate now a fluid stride. Even his milky eyes had cleared into a vibrant, startling blue.

He was still impressive and handsome, the only difference was other people could now appreciate it. With maids giving the male second glaces when he passed. But there was one annoyance of his new form that Pan could do without.

"I never had to have this done before I became... _healthy_," Pan grumbled with Moanna sitting behind him, carefully maneuvering a chisel.

Green shoots and saplings had started to pop up along his back and shoulders. He could reach most of them but not all, for that he had to ask for his Beloved's help.

"I do not see why the fairies will not assist you with this," the princess said, pulling a green shoot with two leaves from the bark.

"They say they can't," Pan huffed, "they say it is like killing a baby tree."

Pan shook his head, sending his blond curls to fly.

"I am afraid that I will wake up one morning to find myself rooted in the ground."

Moanna giggled behind him.

"I don't know. You could look quite nice planted in my garden."

"Cheeky wench," Pan smiled, using a term he never would have only months before, "focus on your task, and tell me what has you so upset today."

The princess froze in her delicate chiseling.

"How do you know I am upset?"

"I can feel it. I can smell it in your scent, you can not hide what you are feeling from me any longer, Moanna. I know you too well."

She sighed in resignation, and continued to uproot saplings.

"I overheard the maids talking about you."

"Oh?," Pan cocked his head to the side, not knowing where this was going.

"I did not like what they said."

"And what did they say?," Pan egged her on.

"They compared you to a ram getting ready for spring," she huffed, "and said that you would be good for a rut."

The faun burst out laughing, making his new joints moan with his huge guffaws.

"It's not funny," Moanna shouted, slapping his back, "they shouldn't be talking about you like that. It made me...uncomfortable."

The Princess would never admit she was jealous.

"Oh, Love," Pan said still chuckling and wiping a tear from his eye, "Now you know how I felt standing in the shadows for years, listening to Fae men whisper about their appreciation for your form."

"Well, I do not like it," she huffed.

"Well, neither did I," he smiled.

"And you do not help matters-"

"Oh?"

"Yes, you strut around so much these days with your new..._kindling_. Your...._maleness _is becoming far too apparent."

Pan smiled wickedly. He was enjoying this conversation immensely.

"I am glad you are noticing my _maleness_, Love, but you only have yourself to blame for the changes in me. _I_ did not know that I was going to turn into a walking fertility God."

Moanna hit his back again, this time with a closed fist.

"I am not jesting, Pan," she was glad he couldn't see her blushing behind him, "Your neater regions are becoming far too...large, and besides-" she glanced down over his shoulder to the smooth but rounded apex between his thighs, where no sex could be seen, "I haven't quite figured out where you hide it all," she mumbled.

Moanna knew it was there somewhere. She had felt it bump against her in some of the more passionate times they had kissed, but it always seemed to magically disappear. Was it stored in his body somewhere? It looked like it was with the notable wooden bulge. Could he retract it? She didn't know.

"Ah," Pan smirked, "I have to keep _some_ secrets for our wedding night."

Moanna smiled faintly, a storm cloud gathering over her mind with his jesting words. She paused again in her task, her head heavy with mixed emotions.

"What is it?," Pan asked immediately.

"What if there is no wedding? What if the baby is a girl?"

To her surprise the faun threw his horned head back to laugh heartily once more.

"Your father can not deny us now, Love. Can you not feel it around us? Taste it in the air? There is magic around us. My change did not simply happen, there are forces at work here far older than me. The Gods themselves have sanctioned our union. My transformation could not have happened without their blessing, and this your father knows and can't ignore."

Now that Pan had said it, yes, Moanna could feel it. She had just been too caught up in her own happiness, and was too new to this world to notice. They _were _meant for each other. They were supposed to be husband and wife, and her father could not come between them even for the sake of his throne. But, it all sounded too perfect.

"So we _will_ be together?," she asked, uncertainly.

"Forever, if my guess is correct," the faun smiled.

Comforted with his words and the force she felt between them, Moanna returned to her task. Wedging the chisel between two pieces of bark to take a green seedling out by the roots. The plant came with crack, and she froze at what followed it.

"Are you in pain?," she asked, voice wavering.

"No," Pan asked sitting up straighter, "Why? What has happened?"

"You are bleeding."

"What! I can not bleed. I have no blood," the faun sounded surprised, but not panicked.

"I didn't say it was blood," the princess said fascinated.

She brought her hand over his shoulder so he could see a viscous fluid on her fingertips. The sunlight caught on the liquid, making it shine a deep yellow.

"Sap," Moanna said, even though he knew what it was, " you are bleeding sap."

Pan started at the amber liquid in amazement. His body really was getting ready for the spring. But out of all the changes that had occurred in him, this one was the most spectacular. His very essence had changed because of his love for the Princess.

"Well, that certainly is a first"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own pan's labyrinth

**special mentions:**

this chapter is a short but necessary one, so I have decided to give you all a double tap and release two chapters at once. This story is fast coming to a close and there is only one more chapter after these two to go.

Queenofhearts: yes, he is. Moanna is going to have to declare him as private property to stop pesky tree huggers.

Woahh it's molly: yes, this story really is lovey dovey because I wanted it to have a fair tail feel to it. Thank you for all the compliments.

ShayLeigh: why, thank you.

Ngoc Chau: Pan is just like in the movie, totally naked.

Kyashii: wow, just wow. Looking at all the wonderful things you said I really have no idea how to respond to you, but thank you. I'm really glad you're enjoying my story this much, and I'm glad I could...inspire you I suppose. Feel free to keep in touch once this story is finished.

Megumisakura: Ok.

Yaoiguru: I myself enjoy man on man action...that's why I checked out your favorites, and you have good tastes in fic's.

WaterLilly: thank you, I obviously enjoyed the movie also, but you flatter me, really.

Anouche: rsfgyfh76rd8u that's what my coffee mug says back to you. Lol.

Vampire Hunter D's Girl: ok.

SethFC: I enjoy long winded reviews immensely, that's why I respond to all of them, gives people incentive to review and inflate my ego in the process. So thank you for your review, I enjoy odd pairings myself, which is why I write them into all of my fan fictions. Again, thanks for the compliments.

Firstmorningdew: this chemical reaction may be a little extrem compared to others.

Laurie: If I was being honest with you, I would say that the lack of good stories in the category was one of the reasons why I wrote this fic...little competition and I stand out. Sad, and self centered but true. I have also read the fic's you mentioned and know exactly what you mean. Ps: thank you. Pss: I was one of those bored students once. Good story ideas can come from an oppressive classroom.

* * *

Moanna and Pan watched as the King paced up and down the hallway. His hands clasped behind his back, an expression of worry on his features. The Queen was in labor. Her cries of pain could be heard all over the palace, and all it's inhabitants had stopped whatever they were doing to wait with baited breath for the new baby's royal arrival.

The princess sat clutching her Faun's hand tightly as they sat outside the Queen' chambers. She would jump with every cry her mother gave, terrible memories of a past life filling her with dread.

"Breath my Love," Pan whispered, nuzzling into her black hair, letting his blond mingle with it, "Your mother will be fine, she is immortal."

"That does not mean she feels no pain," she winched.

"Yes, but it does mean that your thoughts of death are unnecessary."

He could do that now, read her expression, smell her scent, and he knew her thoughts. She had learned to read him as well, but her sense of smell could not compete with his enhanced faun one.

The months of courting had gone by so fast for both of them, in a blur of happiness and love. Pan had finally stopped growing and changing. His once reedy frame now fully filled out, with huge muscles hidden beneath his bark. His chest and flanks were very well accentuated.

The last of his changing had actually occurred three weeks before, when Pan and the Princess had been kissing. One of his crooked teeth had come out.

After calming a frantic Moanna, Pan had notice that all of his teeth were incredibly loose, and simply plucked them from his mouth, while a distraught princess watched. The next day a new set had grown in, an impressive set. Pan now had two very prominent fangs that could not be kept entirely in his mouth, the white tips peaking from beneath his lips. All his teeth were now sharp and gleaming white. It had taken the faun some time to learn how to talk around the new appendages properly.

Pan was now without a doubt the most handsomely intimidating creature Moanna had ever laid eyes on.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime for both father and daughter, the cries from the bedroom ceased, and an exhausted physician exited to speak to the King quietly. Her father disappeared into the room just as the angry cries of an infant filled the air.

Moanna refused to relax her hold on Pan. She knew that no matter what they were going to be together. Be married as husband and wife, but she wanted her parent's permission as well. She also wanted her father to have the heir he so desperately desired. Her parents deserved a son, and after already siring two daughters, their family needed a boy.

Her father emerged again holding a very small bundle wrapped in white. He approached them slowly, his gaze focused on the tiny child. When he came to a stop, Pan and Moanna could see the infants small red face, it's eyes not even opened properly yet.

"Your mother is resting," her father whispered, rocking the child as it let out a gurgle, "Would you like to come hold your new baby brother?"

Moanna unable to speak nodded her head while her eyes started to mist over. With a sniffle she took the precious bundle from her father, and instinctively started to rock her little brother. Pan watched all of this longingly, wanting the child Moanna held to be their own.

"I suspect you now have some planning to do," the King said, standing at the faun's side, watching his two children interact.

"Your Majesty?"

"For the wedding," the King answered, "that is, of course, if it is possible for you to know my daughter...Biblicaly speaking?"

Pan blanched, glad the Princess was too involved with the baby to hear.

"It is entirely possible, your Majesty."

"And also, of course," the King continued, " if it is possible for you to provide me with grandchildren?"

"If you asked me that nine months ago, your Majesty, I would not be too sure. But now I can say with certainty that it is highly likely we will give you grandchildren."

"Brilliant," the King smiled, and walked over to his daughter to take his son back.

Moanna reluctantly released the child, and Pan went to her, pulling her into his embrace. Kissing her when she looked up at him in surprise.

The King went to return the baby to it's cradle, only to pause half way down the hall. Turning to face the entwined couple.

"Oh, and Pan,-"

The faun broke the kiss to look at his monarch.

"I expect you to be fully clothed for the ceremony _and_ reception," he gave a pointed look at the males crotch, " Make sure to wear pants."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own pan's labyrinth, but I do own this plot.

**Special mentions:**

on to the wedding.

* * *

The ceremony had been perfect. Short and simple. In the palace's largest garden they had pledged themselves to one another while the guests looked on. And it was amazing to see just _who_ had come out to join the unlikely couple on this happy day. There was the nobles of the court, of course, the elegant Fae in all their finery. But Pan had lived a very long time, and made friends with the most obscure and rare of creatures. Who had also come out to join the celebration. Crawling from their caves, hauling themselves from their burrows and rivers. Journeying out of their woods for the first time in centuries.

There were Griffins, Centaurs, Goblins, Brownies, Changelings, Shape shifters, Trolls, Satyrs, Pixies, and of course Fairies just to name a few. And when it came time for the reception, all these creatures came together over food for the first time in centuries. The wine flowed freely, and there was ale close at hand. Making all the creature's tongues loose, and their dispositions merry. The result was nothing short of amusing for the newly wed couple sitting at their table of honor. Feeding each other bits of food, while drinking from each others goblets.

"Your Fae cousin is molesting my friend, Arrow," Pan whispered to his bride.

Moanna looked out over the sea of faces and sure enough her fair Fae cousin, only just coming of age, was attempting to stroke the large Centaur's chestnut flanks discreetly, and the large male was loving it. Casting appraising glances over his shoulder at the beautiful female.

"I'm sure her mother would be very scandalized," Moanna whispered back, "if she wasn't herself molesting a River Troll."

Pan looked around for the Princess's Aunt, and found her on the crowded dance floor. Wrapped tightly around said Troll, Jimarnn, if he remembered correctly. They actually made a striking couple with his pale blue skin, and her golden blond hair. Both of them looked content as could be, swaying with one another. Their eyes closed, as they murmured things into each other's ears.

"That is nothing", Pan spoke, leaning closer to her, " take a look at the table to Knossos. This is the first time the beast has ever left his maze, and you can see he is not regretting it."

Moanna did as Pan suggested, and looked at the fearsome Minotaur. The creature was not one to be trifled with. The beast was massive with long, dirty, pale gray fur, and wickedly sharp horns. But wonders never seemed to cease this night, because the male was being heavily doted upon by a very busty serving maid. She was constantly fetching him tankards of ale. And when the beast drooled because his jaggeder teeth could not fit into his mouth, the wench would take her apron and gently wipe it away. It was almost heartwarming to see the creature stare at the woman with awe in his large cloudy eyes.

"Is that a dog over there?," Moanna suddenly asked, spotting the animal sniffing around a group of maids.

"No, that is Bernard," Pan snorted, "a shape shifter."

The Princess nodded just as the dog decided to turn into a lion, with a large golden mane. The maids took one look at the giant cat and gasped. It was impossible for the shifter to hide his maleness in this form, and it was obvious he found the sight of the women _very_ stimulating.

"What is in this wine?," Pan asked, staring into his goblet suspiciously.

"I don't know," Moanna leaned into his side, "but it _is_ very liberating."

A light touch on his thigh alerted Pan to the fact that somehow, while he was taking in the sights of the wedding reception, his bride had managed to weave her hand into his red and gold robes. And was now unlacing the loose slacks he wore underneath.

"Careful, Love," Pan whispered in her ear, "your father might see."

Not deterred in the least, Moanna started to stroke the rounded bulge between the male's thighs.

"My father took my tired mother to bed hours ago," Moanna purred, "That is how my little sister had time to sneak into the reception in her night gown. Your furred Satyr cousins are entertaining her."

Sure enough the ten year old Princess was dancing among a group of the small fauns not much bigger than her. One even had pipes to his mouth, as he played for the girl. Skipping around her in circles.

"Satyr's _are_ very good with children. How the short creatures mange to father so many of them I'll never know," Pan stuttered, knowing he was babbling.

The wine had obviously made his bride bold, and his body was heeding her call under her persistent ministrations. He could feel his member growing, making it's self know. And her palm was there waiting to catch it, stroke him.

Tease him.

"Do you think our guests will notice if we disappear?," she asked, softly nipping his ear.

Pan looked around with unseeing eyes, at the drunken, merry making orgy. The gentry pairing off with the more bestial inhabitants of the Underground. He dimly noted a group of witches cackling away with a group of Lycan's in human form. The males howling with laughter along side them. The bodies on the dance floor were not so much dancing anymore, as they were swaying and grinding on one another. The court room had somehow during the night turned into a den of iniquity,... and none of the occupants seemed to care.

"No, no one will see if we disappear."

"Then let us disappear, Husband."

As discreetly as possible the couple left the drunken celebration to escape into a nearby hallway. Moanna giggled as she tugged on Pan's hand, pulling him along as they ran. They kept running, and slowly the fog his bride had created over his mind started to clear.

Pan realized they were running in the wrong direction.

"Moanna, our Marriage suite is in the west tower."

"I know that," the Princess giggled, "Our marriage bed tonight will not be in the castle."

They burst through a door at the back of the palace, and a confused Pan watched as his wife started to strip out of her golden wedding dress. Giggling like a nymph the entire time.

"What are you about bride?," he asked amused, not feeling it necessary to stop her from undressing.

"I have been reading," she explained, " about ancient traditions of Faun's, and how their wedding ceremonies were practiced."

Moanna stepped out of her dress. Wearing only her corset and shift, she started to back away from her new husband, kicking off her shoes.

"You could not possibly mean to....," Pan trailed off, eyes wide as it dawned on him what his wife intended to do.

It was an ancient tradition, one that he had not seen practiced for centuries because it was considered too beastly. When he was young it had been the only way a Faun would consummate their union, and now Moanna was willing revive the old tradition...for him.

And this faun was more then willing to comply.

"Catch me, Pan!," Moanna screamed, taking off into the woods.

His woods.

Pan smiled wickedly, and tore off his robes. Not caring when they ripped. He took his time unlacing his pants. Giving the woman the time to flee, she would need it. In his usual nakedness he strutted to the edged of the woods, his heart thrumming with anticipation.

Crouching down he buried his hands in the soil feeling the earth, connecting with it. Feeling the life ebb and flow beneath his hands. A physical force all on it's own. He took a deep breath in, catching his woman's scent in the air. It teased all of his senses priming his body for the rut.

Pan threw back his head and roared into the night. He charged into the woods, the trees moving out of his way, knowing that he was there, and aiding him in his hunt.

This was his forest, and this was his Mate.

Pan was going to enjoy the chase.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own pan's labyrinth.

**Special mentions:**

well this is the end folks. And I hope you have all enjoyed the ride as much as I have. I also ask that you bask in the only finished story that I have ever written. Would you believe that this story was originally going to be a oneshot? Anyway, enjoy.

**Caution: Smex ahead.**

Ginstar: hey babe, I see you found my other story.

BlackBaccaraRose: ok

Yaoiguru: I have been slowly going through your favorites...there are soooo many.

Anouche: it's not sad, it's amazing. My first complete fic. It's very rare.

Ngoc Chau: you'll see.

Ssjrem: thank you.

Megumisakura: ok

Nagasasu: I had a dream about the minotaur and just had to include him. Enjoy the chase.

Illegitimi: I hope that this chapter was worth the wait for you. I do take my smex scenes very seriously.

Vampire Hunter D's girl: why thank you. Enjoy the ending.

LizzySkellington: lol, thank you

kyashii: Yes, there will be consummating ahead enjoy. I shall miss reading your kick ass reviews to all of my chapters. Some of your reviews made my day, so it is with a heavy heart that I give you the ending. Ps: how can blanched be a favorite word? One of my fav's is splendiferous (thank you Mr Wonker). Anyway, enjoy the smexing.

* * *

Moanna burst into a clearing, her lungs screaming in her confining corset. She clawed the garment off hurriedly, and thew it to the ground.

She was a mess. Her hair that was once pinned up was now in tangles, full of leaves and twigs. Her shift was dirty and torn in several places. Her feet ached, and she had only been running for ten minutes. The very forest seemed to be conspiring against her. Roots would pop up to trip her constantly, and.....

She was loving it.

Her blood was pumping through her veins like it never had before. Adrenalin and excitement sent her whole body into shivers. She could feel herself burning, and she knew she was more then wet between her thighs.

Just then she could hear Pan howl into the night. Every time he did this she felt compelled to answer it, and now she was too far gone to resit the urge.

Throwing back her head, she sent her own cry into the night. It mingled with his own, desperate and pleading. As soon as it ceased she knew he was coming to her, following her call.

Moanna quickly scrambled behind a tree, so she could watch the clearing hidden behind it's massive trunk. She half expected the tree to move, but it didn't. It stayed still, letting her clutch at it's bark.

It didn't take long for Pan to burst into the clearing in a thunder of hooves, and the Princess had to remind herself to breath.

Pan was stunning.

His towing frame looked larger and more intimidating in the moonlight. His chest heaved, and his muscles twitched. His eyes glowed an iridescent blue as he looked into the surrounding darkness, but it was not his eyes that truly drew her gaze. It was the flesh between his legs. It stood proud and erect. Fully engorged and ready for her.

Moanna felt herself clench in response to the sight, and had stifled a whimper, biting her tongue.

Pan's eye honed in on her discarded corset, and he purred happily at the sight. Ears twitching, he breathed in the thick night air, searching for his mate's trail and found it easily. With a growl he looked straight at her. Saw her small face peaking out from behind a tree.

They both froze. Neither moved as they stared into each other's eyes.

Very slowly Pan started to lower himself into a crouch, and Moanna tensed. Ready to spring away at the slightest movement.

"Run!," Pan barked, and Moanna took off.

She ran for all that she was worth. Limbs pumping as fast as she could make them. Pan hot on her tail. His hooves thundering behind, spurring her on. The trees were moving freely now, lining themselves up tightly, so the Princess could only run in a straight line. The forest was leading her somewhere, and she knew better then not to follow.

Pan was just behind her, she could feel his huffing breaths on her neck. Feel his hands swipe at her shoulders, just missing her every time.

And then she fell.

Tripping over her own feet and into a moonlit clearing. She screamed instinctively, tumbling onto thick layers of grass. Pan fell behind her, grabbing her by the waist and rolling her with him, he slammed her into the grass, and was above her before she could blink.

With one thrust the faun entered her. Breaking through her maidenhead, and rocking her whole body.

Moanna screamed, as if he was killing her. Tears poured from her eyes at the sudden pain.

Pan froze, her cry bringing him to his senses, and breaking through his mating haze.

"No!," he howled in anguish, gathering her to him.

"No, Love, no," he whispered into her hair, his own tears falling.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, sitting up with her in his lap as she wept. Rocking her back and forth.

"No pain," he murmured fiercely, "no pain here."

He showered her face with kisses. Nuzzling into her hair, desperately trying to sooth the hurt he had caused. He told her of her beauty, of his love for her. Begged her to forgive him. Stayed as still as possible in her, so she could adjust, and slowly she stopped weeping.

Relieved, the Faun simply rocked her. Whispering endearments in long dead languages to her, hoping he could fix this.

But he didn't have too.

Sniffling, Moanna gave an experimental thrust in his lap. Making Pan moan, and close his eyes in pleasure. The pain was gone, and just to be sure she did it again. Thrusting against him gently.

With care this time, Pan laid the Princess back on the grass. Hovering above her. Hesitant of crushing her with his weight, and began to thrust slowly in and out of her.

In easy, measured glides he filled her. Letting her take his length at her leisure. Ignoring the howling voice in the back of his head telling him to dominate her. This was her first time. It wasn't about him it was about her, and Pan would be damned before he hurt his Mate like that again.

Beneath him Moanna panted, as new sensations surrounded her. She could smell him as he moved above her slowly. Filling her with every inch of him, over and over, at a steady pace. His blond hair fell over his shoulders on to her. Curtaining her face and tickling her breasts, as he hunched forward. Surrounding her in a halo of gold.

He was watching her face intently, making sure there was no pain.

Moanna reached for him, as he stared down at her. Grabbing his horns, and pulling him to her. She kissed him hard, and Pan groaned, his hips snapping on reflex.

She cried out and Pan froze again, not wanting to hurt her.

"_No, do it again_," she hissed, grabbing his ears and tugging on them.

Pan complied, slamming in to her again. Recognizing her cry of joy this time.

He did it again, purring when her hands came up to grip his shoulders. Another hard thrust sent her nails into his flesh, and then Pan let loose.

Slamming into her hard and fast, like his instincts told him too.

Rocking her into the thick grass with every thrust. Delighting in her cries of pleasure. Snarling like a beast, as he finally claimed her properly. Fusing their flesh together, in hurried movements that even he couldn't stop.

Moanna moved with him, meeting his every thrust with a counter one. Planting her feet and raising her hips off the ground, so she could move with as much force as he did.

Letting her hands fall from him, she griped the grass below them. Tearing it up from the roots, clawing at it. Sending it's fresh smell in to the air to mingle with the scent of sex.

"_More_," she panted, "_I want more_."

Pan pulled from her, and Moanna cried in anguish at the loss. Only to find herself quickly flipped. The faun pushing her face to the ground, and her hips into air.

Moanna screamed her pleasure as he entered her again from behind. The angle deeper, the position more open.

He picked an even faster pace. Thrusting into her violently, as she muffed her cries in the thick grass.

She clawed huge patches of the grass away as he took her. Her hands trying to find purchase in the brown soil, as he rocked her body forward gripping at her hips tightly. When her hands were buried wrist deep in the ground, holding her still, Moanna thrust back into him just as viciously.

Pan howled in pleasure.

Surging forward into his Mate like the animal he was. Smelling her ripe scent in the air. Listening to her desperate cries as he pleased her. He had to mark every inch of her as his. Let everyone know she belonged to him and no other.

Heeding the call that he couldn't control, Pan leaned forward and buried his teeth into the back of her neck. Snarling, as he tasted her blood on his tongue. Completing the ceremony, and binding them together.

The woman froze instinctively under his bite. A long drawn out wail leaving her as she could do nothing but shudder uncontrollably.

Her body climaxed around him, gripping his flesh tightly. Wanting to move against him so badly, but being held still.

Pan tore his mouth from her throat. Feeling her body milk his. Gripping and tugging him deeper into her womb, as she trembled around him.

He came in a monstrous roar.

Flinging his head back he bellowed victoriously at the stars, as he filled her full of his essence. Leaving his seed deep inside of her quivering body.

Together they fell forward onto the ground. Panting and exhausted, still joined.

Pan not wanting to crush her, carefully rolled them onto their sides. Still softly thrusting into her, as aftershocks shook them both. Moaning every time her body would clench him with it's own slight pulses.

No words were needed as they held each other. They both knew they loved each other. Both knew this was only the first of many future couplings. But the Princess couldn't let her husband not know how much he had pleased her.

"That was perfect," she breathed, reaching back to rub his flank.

"No it wasn't," Pan chuckled, holding her tightly to him, "It wasn't perfect, but it was real, and that's all that matters."

Moanna hummed her agreement, and closed her eyes. The faun had worn her out. Behind her Pan also closed his eyes. He would need rest if he wanted to take her again before dawn.

Together they fell asleep, surrounded by a _perfect_ circle of trees.

Meanwhile, back at the palace the celebration was finally coming to a close. The guests starting to disperse. Heading back to their respective homes. If one bothered to look closely they could find a Fae leading a Centaur into a secluded part of the royal gardens. Neither knowing that their seed would take root that night. Causing a controversy that would last for several centuries. But the Fae's mother could say nothing against her daughter, as her own womb would also bare fruit. The royal being taken behind the abandoned orchestra, and introduced to the ways of Trolls. And if one looked particularly hard ,they could spot a ghostly Minotaur sneaking into the servant's quarters. To steal a sleeping maid from her bed, and carry her back to his labyrinth. Not knowing that he too was about to undergo his own transformation, not unlike the faun Pan.

Yes, there was much love to be had in the Underground that night, as outdated rules on courtship were being broken. Smashed upon the noble Fae's superiority.

The Underground was going to be a far more exciting place from now on. A place were Princesses _do_ marry fauns.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

fin. love to all those who reviewed.


End file.
